Eyes tight open
by noyne
Summary: When Severus entered that alley he didn't know he changed his life forever. Now he must deal with meddlesome headmasters and whiny godsons, nothing new there. But why does Potter insist that now he can see clearly? Snarry, blind Harry, light banshing


disclamer - i don't own a thing, it's called fanfiction for a reason

Eyes tight open

A/N: Summer between second and third year

Severus Snape as a Potions Master and professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Slytherin house, resident bat of dungeons and greasy git all around prided himself a cold rational person. However even he couldn't just walk away from the scene. This is how he ended in Spinners End with this pitiful creature under his care. Potions Master sighed 'if only I didn't take shortcut to save some time…'

Potions Master was livid the ingredient apothecary didn't manage to collect freshly harvested black clover, he ordered it about a month ago, and without it he can pour whole potion down the sink. Actually if he'll put the stasis spell over concoction during the midday bells he may be able leave its magical proprieties unchanged. He decided to ignore idiotic rules and spun to the nearest alley to appartate unseen. The moment he entered dead end he wished he hasn't. Under the thrash box was a child, a boy he supposed. Kid didn't look older than ten, trough it could be blamed on overgrown rags he was wearing. He had short hair messed and dirtied with mud trough Severus suspected they were naturally dark. Childs skin was littered with bruises to the extent that together with alley dirt it made impossible to tell his natural complexion.

-Sir please. Just a bit of food. I'll be good. Please…- Potions Master could easily spot half-dried white liquid on the boy's face.

-Shh… it's all right little one. I won't hurt you.- he carefully collected the child and appartated to the Spinners End. He decided to put boy in his bedroom as it would be easier to monitor the child –Lay down child.

-Sir please. No. I'll be good. Please. God no…- boy's pleas became more frantic and he was shaking violently

-I assure you child that I have no such interest in you. I am merely intending to heal your injuries.- he summoned first-aid kit and Hermes Rod to scan the boy and get full list of his injuries. –I will make a quick scan. The rod will travel up and down your body without actually touching you, then the process will be repeated but the rod will require a bit of skin contact. You may feel bit dizzy. I would appreciate if you'd keep silent during the whole ordeal.-

It used to be common medical practice until ministry banned the Rod as a dark artifact because it showed ALL of the injuries subject suffered alongside with its origin and treatment. The fools. Other property of rod was its ability to work on muggles unlike most of nowadays practices that at best didn't work or more common they had dreadful side effects. This was why he didn't take boy to the St. Mungo and opted for muggle first-aid. Most of times muggles and magic just didn't mix well. Take a Pepper-Up potion for example wizarding population consumed it in quantity that was equal to pumpkin juice yet if administered to a muggle it could became a deadly poison on the contrary what was healthy for muggles was healthy for a wizard.

The Rod ended scan and Severus conjured a clean towel and a bucket of water out of boy's sight. The results won't show up for the next fifteen minutes, unless it was something immediately life treating but it would show up during scan itself. –In few minutes the scan should provide us results and we'll start healing you, so in the meantime we can clean you as well.

-I shouldn't be healed sir.- during the whole ordeal boy didn't blink even once and his milky green eyes were unfocussed giving the dour man first clue about permanent physical damage.

-Why would you say that?- Severus cupped the boy's chin and started to clean white smudges off his checks.

-I'm a freak.- boy stated as if it could explain everything –Freaks don't deserve to be healed, they're just a good fuck. My uncle said so.

-Did he ever…- Severus knuckles turned white.

-Fuck me? No. He never touched me. Didn't want to risk that my freakishness is contagious. –child stated matter-of-factly.

-You are not a freak. If anything your uncle is…- he brushed hairs out of boy's forehead. Under dirt and grim he recognized shape of bolt-shaped scar. It took all his self control to restrict himself from reacting, and continue to cleaning Potter's face

-Um would you mind if I asked who you are sir? –so the boy didn't recognize him

-No. Not at all. You may call me Severus- boy flinched a bit –or sir if you prefer, professor would do as well. What should I call you? Since I don't think that any of us would be comfortable calling you boy. –not mention suspicious if he accidentally slipped without being told first

-Harry. Just Harry sir…

**Hermes** in Greek mythology, is the Olympian god of boundaries and of the travelers who cross them, of shepherds and cowherds, of thieves and road travelers, of orators and wit, of literature and poets, of athletics, , of weights and measures, of invention, of general commerce, and of the cunning of thieves and liars. The analogous Roman deity is Mercury. The Homeric hymn to Hermes invokes him as the one "of many shifts (_polytropos_), blandly cunning, a robber, a cattle driver, a bringer of dreams, a watcher by night, a thief at the gates, one who was soon to show forth wonderful deeds among the deathless gods."

**Asclepius** (Latin **Aesculapius**) is the god of medicine and healing in ancient Greek mythology. Asclepius represents the healing aspect of the medical arts, while his daughters Hygieia, Meditrina, Iaso, Aceso, Aglæa/Ægle and Panacea (literally, "all-healing") symbolize the forces of cleanliness, medicine, and healing, respectivelyZeus placed him in the sky as the constellation Ophiuchus. The name, "serpent-bearer," refers to the Rod of Asclepius, which was entwined with a single serpent. This symbol has now become a symbol for physicians across the globe. However, one should be careful not to confuse the Staff of Asclepius, which features a single serpent wrapped around a roughhewn branch, with the Caduceus of Mercury (Roman), or Karykeion of Hermes (Greek). The Caduceus, which features two intertwined serpents (rather than the single serpent in Asclepius' wand), as well as a pair of wings, has long been a symbol of commerce. It is thought that the two were first confused in the seventh century A.D., when alchemists often used the caduceus to symbolize their association with magical or "hermetic" arts.

tbc


End file.
